someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
As a Judgment
As a Judgment is a main quest in New Vegas Bounties II. Detailed Walkthrough After completing The Head That Wears a Crown, Larry informs you that the initials on the Harmonica you found in Fisk's throat belong to Sergio Booth, whom is well known for leaving his signature harmonica in the mouths of high-profile targets he kills. Now that Sergio is in the region with Fisk dead, he has the opportunity to take control of raiders and the syndicate. Scull also tells you that Ramsey went out to recon a new hub called Valle del Hierro in the Sheep Range that is controlled by Raiders. Ramsey's last message was that he believed he may have sighted Sergio, Scull has taken this claim for granted and believes that is where Sergio is residing. He also asks that if you find Ramsey (whom he fears is dead), to please return his dog tags. Scull highly advises you to bring as many helpful supplies and companies and this won't be an easy bounty, you are to kill Sergio and return his finger which will earn you a whopping 2,000 caps. Before heading out, Scull tips you off that Sergio is apparently the half-brother of Marko. Knowing your history with Randall and carrying his revolver around, he believes it's best that you know this so you can take the bounty personally and be able to try and find some information on Marko from Sergio, if not at least gain some form of vengeance for Randall against Marko. Head to the Passage of Valle Del Hierro, it is just west of the Fields' Shack, once you're at the hub think carefully about how you're going to make your way in because this won't be an easy task. There are traps at the front gate and a couple of raiders guarding it, there will be a dozen raiders in the town, including their captain, be extremely thoughtful when fighting them as there is a chance you could easily die. Once all the raiders are dead, before you continue on with the quest by going to the saloon, take some time to investigate some of the other buildings in town. There are some slaves in the a pen just on the right side of town, it will require a lockpick skill of 50 to open it, if you don't have that, don't worry, there is a key to the pen in the Slave Trader building, unlock the cage and you will be given 50 points of karma. In the Clinic is Doc Hayes, whom you can kill and take the key off her to corpse to open a safe that contains medicine that may be useful. In Jesse's General Store there is not much to go other than Jesse making a deal with a raider, which you can kill both of them. In Nathan's Narcotics, you'll find Nathan making a deal with Big Bob and a raider, kill 'em all. Take Nathan's key off his corpse so you can open his safe that is full of goodies. In the Slave Trader you'll encounter two raiders and a man named Steve, as said before; the key to the slave pen can be found here, it is in the desk. In the Armory you'll find three raiders, there are some supplies in there if you're an average collector of scraps, and some ammunition. In Sergio's Home, if you search his desk, you'll find two notes, one titled Approved, by Mr. Khagan who is shown to have requested the bounty on Fisk, and the other being Retirement, from Marko who warns Sergio not to trust Mr. Khagan, he also mentions that he came across a ghoul with a familiar face. When you're done looking around, head up to the tavern and you will immediately notice Ramsey's body has been put on display for the residents amusement, a small inscription indicates that the owner of the saloon is a man named Gary, who most likely has Ramsey's dog tags on him. In the saloon there are several raiders and captains, kill everyone and take Ramsey's dog tags from Gary's corpse and then walk outside. Once outside, you will come face to face with Sergio Booth, the brother of Marko. He is pleased to be at your presence, being that you took care of the Judge, Red Bear and Johnny Rounder. You can question who he is, to which he confirms that he is the younger brother of Marko and his reputation is mostly known for being related to Marko, which he hopes to change having taken control of Valle del Hierro. You can question his presence, to which he reveals that his goal is to make the town a place of commerce where the NCR or the Legion won't disturb them, so he can offer security and merchandise without any kind of restrictions, you can retaliate and say that all the place is, is full of raiders and slaves and that it is doubtful he will take control, however his counter argues that his men will die for him, and with Fisk out of the way, it makes it more likely, he also takes some solace in having killed Fisk considering he called him a "sidekick". You can then ask Sergio what he wants, to which he responds that he wants to make a haven where will make more money than Fisk or The Judge ever made, he doesn't give a shit about Marko, and even hopes that people will even forget that the two are even related. You can then ask him what he wants with you specifically, he wants the honour of killing you and have everyone witness it, being that you are more than what is to be expected of a bounty hunter, having killed potential rivals, he even mentions that he has mixed feelings about you, that in regular times he'd hire you for your efforts, but ultimately can't refuse the deed of being the one to take you down. You can question him of Marko's location, he does not provide much, only knowing that Marko has made a career and could be somewhere out east. You can ask Sergio if he knew anything about Steven Randall, to which he responds that he remembers Marko preparing to terrorise Randall and his family in order to get accepted into The Vandals, Sergio was only a child at the time and only remembers how horrible it was even for his brother's standards, Sergio claims Marko did just as bad to other people though; however, he is not the same as him. You can ask him why he put Ramsey's corpse on display, to which he responds that the lieutenant killed seven of his people before dying of his wounds, they were unable to torture him due to dying quickly, so instead Gary had the idea of pleasing his patrons by placing his body in front of the tavern as a trophy. When done with the questions, your only option now is to kill Sergio, this can be done in several ways: *Having heard enough, tell him to make his move, he and his four gunslingers will start firing at you. You shouldn't have a problem taking them all done as long as you know best. *If you have a Speech skill of 80, you can convince him to fight you one on one in order to prove his confidence, he accepts this idea, claiming it won't change a thing, the fight starts and it will make the whole battle much easier. If you have less than 80 Speech, you can tell him to fight you alone and call him a coward, however he doesn't accept that insult and goes along with his plan, fighting in the same way as the above. *By being balsy, you can taunt Sergio that you recognise him as the "half-assed sidekick for Marko" and that you expect him to come and save him. This infuriates Sergio, doubling his health thus making him harder to kill, and increasing his gun skill by 100 so that does more damage, so be ready if you wanna go down this path. With Sergio dead, search his corpse and take his finger, you can also take his key to the slave pen if you haven't unlocked it already, his Lucky Harmonica, his unique revolver named Ambition, his black duster, and a note titled The Key which directs you to where you can find the key to Fisk's hidden safe back in his bunker, the key can be found in Sergio's house, it is hidden underneath a teddy bear next to small crate of empty sarsaparilla bottles, going back to the bunker you can unlock the safe and inside will be a Rusty Key and 250 bottle caps, take them, the key for the chest that contains the Legion Gold. Go to the Boulder City Jail and give Scull Sergio's finger, he congratulates you on the mission and shows his guilt for Ramsey's death, he gives you the 2,000 caps and takes Ramsey's dog tags and Sergio's finger. After this, he also reveals that he is able to accept fingers from raider captains or other kinds of high ranking outlaws, 25 caps for each finger. Aftermath In less than a day, a courier will appear and give you a note. It is from Randall, who turned out to not be killed by Javier Sugar during his encounter in the previous instalment. Randall apologises for not contacting you sooner as he wanted to be sure that you weren't a part of the assassination attempt on him. He has become aware of you killing Sergio and he is extremely pleased to hear that you are still after Marko. Randall continues that he is in good health and overall thanks you for killing Sugar as he wishes he could've done the deed himself due to the incident it lead to him going through all sorts of torture, one of which turned him into a ghoul. Currently Randall is up in Utah looking for Marko, and he plans to invite you once most of things have been cleaned up. In the Short Stick Saloon, you can question Anna about Frost Hill, she will tell you that it is a mining town that is out of region by the NCR or Legion, with no law. It is mostly occupied by ex-raiders, escaped slaves, and old outlaws. The people are civil and make a living from banditry and mining, however the bounty hunters still harass them for formerly being criminals, and some of them still have an available bounty. Most people there though take on a new identity and bind themselves to an oath of citizenship, hoping to start a new life. If they perform any sort of crime against another citizen, their punishments can range from exile to death, however any crime performed to an outsider is nothing to get riled about. Anna expects the NCR or Legion to eventually take the town down (NOTE: Anna repeats a line twice, this is voice acting mistake left in the mod). As usual the Coyote will write a news report on the incident, and again it will differ depending on whether you convinced him to write papers in your favour or not. After a few days, Fisk's bunker will also be occupied by NCR Settlers and children, alongside a prospector and a dog. Legion Gold Now that you have the key to the chest, the only thing you have to do now is locate it. You must have obtained the note about the gold from L'Estasi dell'Oro in order for the footlocker containing it to appear. It is underneath the South East side of the Scavenger Platform, there you can unlock the half-buried footlocker with the rusty key, inside is 250 Legion Aureus, altogether worth 25,000 caps. Days after finding and obtaining the gold, a legionaire named Quintus Fabius and four Frumentarius' will approach you. Quintus demands that you give the shipment of 250 gold pieces back as they belong to Caesar, in return he will let you live. You have several ways to get around this: *Either tell him to fuck off, refuse to give up the gold, or deny you have it, all of which will turn him and his men hostile and you will have to kill them. *With a Speech skill of 90, you can lie and convince him that you took the footlocker to Dead Wind Cavern, in return he gives you 2 Legion Aureus and heads off to the cavern, where he and his men will most likely be killed by Deathclaws. If you have less than 90 Speech skill, you can try to lie your way out by saying you were simply swimming around and that you didn't take anything from the footlocker, he obviously does not believe this and turns hostile immediately. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests